User blog:XSCENEx/How to change reality?
A question that has been asked thousand of times. For the others, they think he/she didn't mean that in this way, they mean: "How do I change my life?" -> success, money etc. The wishes of everyone. But the others took it literally and understand what I actually mean. How do I change reality? For this, everyone took the example from dreams: Changing reality like in dreams. But for that we have to understand what a dream actually is? Imagine: You had a hard day, stress etc. Dreams are actually there to solve problems in real life. For example: Alot of people have a drug problem. They can't stop with it. Dreams are actually helping to stop that. Much people had success with dreams. So, dreams are actually helping us in problems we have in real life. For those who are able to control their dreams.(lucid dreams) They're aware of their dream. They know, that they're dreaming. They can do everything the mind allows you. Ex.: flying, bypassing the laws of physics etc. Now, I had an interessting theory: What, if when you're at sleep, your mind activates the supernatural senses. We only know the five we have in our awakened state: hearing, sight, taste, smell and touch. But when we at sleep, then maybe our body activates that supernatural senses. We can also activate them in real life, but it's way harder than activating them while we're dreaming. That's because our body deactivates the five senses unconscious and is able to activate the supernatural senses, while in awakened state we're trying to deactivate consciously the five senses and activate the supernatural ones. I got a officiall prove of myself. There's a technique called WILD(Wake induced lucid dream), which means that you're going to sleep, but you're clerical awake. While you're going through the sleep phases, you notice that your body is going into the paralyze state. Which means, that you can't feel arms, hands, fingers etc. anymore. Later you can't even smell or taste anymore. When all five senses are deactivated, then you're already dreaming. So, that's what Psychokinesis is actually doing. You use your mind to change objects, other minds etc. Even our attendance have effects in our environment. But are we actually changing reality? No. You should imagine a computer with a server and clients. The server sends the client all client-side information, which is only viewable by yourself. (Reality: Only viewable by yourself: your thoughts, your memories) But if you change your own information, then you will change completly. See example: Someone who was a normal student, which turns into a mass murder. Now imagine the computer thread again: Now there are people, who found a way to change the server, but they aren't actually changing it. They found a leak and abusing it. The same way in reality: In psychology, you're not changing the actual information of a human, you're just tricking him to change it. Just like sending the server false information. This is the subject->object interaction. So, a human has a leak, which can be abused. For example: Someone who believes in everything. -> Abuse: You can use him to believe that you were god and all his needs have to be done. -> That's psychology. But psychology is only targetting the human's emotions and thoughts. In Psychokinesis it's the same way. A pen. That pen have to be moved without using hands, wind or anything like that. You have to move that pen with your mind. But how? Don't forgot what I've said: You're tricking the object. Trick it into thinkining you're actually moving it with your hands. -> Matrix quote: "Do not try to bend the spoon — that's impossible. Instead, only try to realize the truth: there is no spoon." "Then you'll see, that it is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself." You got it? -> You have to visualize that you're bending yourself, which means that you have to visualize how you are bending the spoon with your hands. The same for the pen: You have to visualize how you're moving that pen with your hands. -> This is what the matrix quote trys to explain. You have to move it yourself with visualizing it. If you were successful, then you will ask sooner or later if this is reality. I can tell you by far, that there is no reality. Reality is just that place, that you've choosen to. Even now, this world could be a dream, which is because of the beliefs of the others so strong, that it feels "real". A dream of one, is not very strong. A dream of all humans and other creatures, which aren't projections, are very strong. But we could be also a part of another dream. It's at last your belief. So, reality can be changed, when you're visualizing how you move, or do something. But you have to think that the object doesn't change, it's yourself. Then, you will be able to move objects, letting them fly etc. This is very hard to master. This goes for dreams too: When you're lucid dreaming, then you're aware of that dream and know that yourself is bending that spoon for example. What I explained here, was a long time in my life until I realized that. I first started with Psychokinesis with 15 years. I never got it done at that time. I practised five long years. And only at 21 I realized, that I made a mistake. Now I'm 32 and finally able to practise Psychokinesis. I can move objects very smoothly, etc. Conclusion: When you're trying to change a object without using the finger, hands etcc. then you have to trick the object. Trick it into thinking that you're moving it. Like in lucid dreaming. (For example, the WILD technique: When you're going to sleep, while your clerical awake, then you will notice that you're not going that fast into the dreaming state as expected. The point: You have to trick your subconscious into thinking that you're sleeping. This means: changing your breath etc.) This first blog entry is the beginning of the reality codes section. Category:Blog posts Category:Psychokinesis